outernautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inlarga
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Legendary |xp = |egg types = None |time = N/A }} Description Inlarga! The purest incarnation of Flux energy that exists. Created by the Ancient scientist Bhran, Inlarga was meant to save the Ancients from extinction. Inlarga has high enough Cosmic Stats to rework reality itself, and is unimaginably Speedy. Its Physical Stats are weak, but Inlarga certainly isn't. Evolution Locations Obtained by quest Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc=100% |stam=4 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User bites target multiple times. chance to lower target's defense by . }} |descrip = Raises the user's cosmic attack by and guarantees the next attack will hit. }} |acc = |stam = 3 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User blasts the target with a bright cosmic flare. 50% chance to lower opponent's critical hits by . }} |acc = 90% |stam = 4 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User rearranges target's molecular structure causing a small amount of cosmic damage. chance of causing Cosmic Void on target. }} |acc = |stam = 5 |effect = |weakvs = |descrip = The user bites all enemies. chance of stunning each enemy. }} |descrip = Raises cosmic attack of all allies by . }} |acc=100% |stam=7 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User goes first and hits target with a supercharged bolt. High damage, high stamina cost. change of stunning the target. }} |acc = |stam = 3 |effect = |weakvs = |descrip = Strikes opponent with a fierce tail whip. increased critical hit chance. }} Cos. Def. ↓: |descrip = The target is startled by a tremendous clap of thunder. The target's defense and cosmic defense are lowered by . }} |acc = |stam = 6 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Swipes all enemies with super-sharp claws. Reduces targets' Defense by . }} |stam = 4 |descrip = Shines a gleaming moonbeam on the target. If it hits it puts the target to sleep from the sheer beauty of it all. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 4 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = A feverish swarm of locusts descends on the target. Does double damage against flora types. }} |stam=4 |descrip=Changes user's type to a type that is resistant to target's monster type. }} |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User appears to become a veritable army which attacks all at once. chance of confusing the target. }} |acc=100% |stam=5 |effect=Heal max HP Cos. Att. ↑: |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=A hot solar wind blisters the target. User is healed for of the damage and user's cosmic attack is raised . }} |acc = |stam = 7 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = The ground rattles and shakes causing some damage to all enemies. chance of lowering opponent's attack by . }} |acc= |stam=5 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Strikes target with searing bolts of lightning. Damage is increased by ratio of user's speed to target's speed. change of dazing the target. }} |stam = 6 |descrip = User blacks out one of target's abilities for 3 turns. }} |acc = |stam = 6 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User takes a large bite out of the enemy and eats it up converting of the damage inflicted into health. This is especially damaging to Tech types. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 6 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = A harrowing vision haunts the target. Does 300% damage as well as a chance to cause confusion on sleeping enemies, but wakes them up. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 6 |effect = Doom: Cos. Def. ↓: |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = An ancient cosmic curse that targets all enemies and has a chance of causing doom and lowering cosmic defense of enemies by . }} |stam=13 |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=The user shrinks the target's mass down to a single point in space. If the attack hits, the target's health is reduced to one point. }} |descrip=With a burst of cosmic energy, user raises its speed to laws-of-physics defying proportions. Speed is increased by . }} |acc= |stam=7 |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User attacks with a flash of pure, electrified velocity. The damage done is multiplied by the radio of the user's speed to the target's speed. }} |stam = 9 |descrip = Swaps all buffs and debuffs between the user and the target. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 3 |effect = Daze: Recoil: |weakvs = |descrip = The user rends the air with a shattering blast that hits all enemies. chance of dazing targets. User takes of damage dealt from recoil. }} |stam = 9 |descrip = If this ability hits, the target loses all Stamina. }} |stam=9 |descrip=Puts Black Hole Status on target if it hits. }} |stam=15 |effect= |descrip=Raises all user's combat stats by . }} |acc = |stam = 11 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Places the targeted enemy through some intensive "therapy" for 3 turns, with each turn increasing the dosage of damage. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 10 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = A shower of fiery meteors rains down on all enemies, blasting them 4 to 7 times. }} |acc = |stam = 10 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = If user successfully hits the target they have a chance they will mimic the selected enemy's beast type and copy one of its abilities. }} |stam = 15 |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Knocks out the target if it hits. }} |descrip=User and all conscious allies are healed for of their max health. }} Category:Beast Category:Flux Category:Legendary Category:Evolution 3